Love and Desires
by mimine666
Summary: Les débuts de l'idylle entre la présidente et l'amiral. Commence apr s l'épisode 2x12, opération survie.
1. Chapter 1

Ma toute première fic sur Battlestar Gallactica alors, pitié, soyez indulgents ;)

Un grand merci à Christi et Niila pour leur soutien et à Volly pour avoir rendu cette fic grammaticalement lisible.

**La solitudine**

« Sommes-nous encore loin, commandant? » Demanda Billy, visiblement inquiet.

« Starbucks, Apollo, quelle est notre position? »

« Nous venons de quitter la yellow sphère, Mr. Nous sommes à.. à environ 2h de vol du Galactica. »

« Elle ne tiendra pas jusque là, Mr. » Murmura le jeune homme au commandant.

Ce dernier vint s'agenouiller auprès de la présidente. Endormie sur l'épaule de son assistant, elle ne cessait de gémir, de prononcer des incohérences. Couverte de sueur, le teint pale, elle grelottait. Le militaire dégagea les cheveux de la malheureuse et palpa son front. « Elle est brulante. Trouvez moi un thermomètre! Billy, commencez à la déshabiller. »

« Pardon Mr? » S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Le haut gradé récupéra le thermomètre qu'on lui tendait, souleva les cheveux de la femme. « 41,2°C. Starbucks, Apollo, il va falloir faire vite! » Il vint s'asseoir à la droite de la présidente et la décolla doucement de Billy. Une main dans sa nuque, l'autre s'activait sur son manteau, puis blazer. Il commença à déboutonner son chemisier tout aussi rapidement. « Porte-t-elle quelque chose dessous? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas Mr. » Répondit le jeune homme de plus en plus affolé.

« Nous allons bientôt le savoir. » Marmonna le plus âgé en soulevant discrètement la pièce de tissu. Un débardeur fin se trouvait en dessous, il n'eut donc aucun scrupule à lui retirer son chemisier. « Il va falloir l'allonger. »

« Mr, nous sommes déjà très à l'étroit, je vois mal comment... » Objecta Tom Zarek.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Zarek, nous n'empièteront pas sur votre espace vital. » Lui répondit-il d'un ton sec. « Billy, aidez moi. Vous allez prendre ses jambes, je m'occupe du haut. » Doucement, les deux hommes firent pivoter la présidente jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur la petite banquette, contre eux, sur eux. Sa tête calée sur les genoux commandant Adama, ses jambes posées sur celles de Billy.

Tous regardaient faire Adama avec respect et inquiétude. L'état de la présidente ne semblait pas s'améliorer, ses frissons amplifiaient, tout comme ses gémissements. Le militaire décida donc de se montrer plus offensif. Il saisit le sac de survie de la malade, en sortit une gourde et une serviette, qu'il imprégna d'eau. Il commença à passer le linge humide sur le visage dégoulinant de sueur, le front d'abord, puis le nez, les joues, le menton. Il s'attarda sur ses lèvres, pressa le linge afin que quelques goutes viennent s'y déposer. Il la vit aussitôt entrouvrir la bouche, sortir timidement sa langue à la recherche du breuvage. Soutenant sa tête, il porta la gourde à sa bouche et l'aida à boire. Quand elle l'eut fini, il la fit rallonger et recommença à passer le linge humide sur son corps. Il effleura son cou fin, descendit le long de ses épaules, de ses bras. Il découvrit avec précaution son abdomen et y passa le chiffon. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur le bas de son ventre, caressa du bout du doigt la cicatrice blanche, ancienne qui s'y trouvait. Il se sentit épié et reprit sa tache.

Quelques instants plus tard, les frissons redoublèrent d'intensité, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Adama. « Passez-moi vos gourdes! » Ordonna-t-il.

« Mr, sauf votre respect.. » S'opposa à nouveau Zarek.

« Passez-la-moi! » S'emporta-t-il en lui arrachant des mains. Quand il en eut récupéré 4, il commença à défaire le pantalon de la présidente. Il chassa les mains de Billy qui s'interposait et glissa deux des ballotins d'acier aux niveaux de ses plis inguinaux. Son pantalon ne fermant plus, il le recouvrit de son chemisier. Il plaça deux autres gourdes dans son cou, contre ses carotides. Bien évidemment, le corps de la présidente essaya de résister, de lutter. Son corps tout entier convulsait, ses dents s'entrechoquaient. « Passez-moi le thermomètre. » Il eut quelques difficultés à l'introduire dans le conduit auditif de la présidente, tant elle bougeait. « 39,4°C! » S'écria-t-il avec joie en lisant les chiffres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la présidente ouvrit les yeux, hagarde. Elle croisa le regard rassurant d'Adama et les referma aussitôt.

« Mme la Présidente! Mme la Présidente! » Appela Billy, fou d'inquiétude. La femme ne broncha pas.

« Laura, ouvrez les yeux! » Ordonna Adama.

Elle réagit aussitôt mais papillonna rapidement. « Tellement fatiguée... »

« Il faut rester éveillée, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. » Lui dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Tellement douce qu'elle se rendormit. « Laura! Laura! Réveillez-vous bon sang! »

« Bill... » Gémit-elle en faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau.

« Billy, je crois que... » Sourit quelque peu tristement le commandant. Le jeune homme s'avança prudemment au dessus de la malade, pour ne pas la blesser, elle qui avait toujours ses jambes sur lui.

« Commandant. » Rectifia-t-elle dans un souffle, tendant une main vers son visage. L'homme l'intercepta, la prenant dans la sienne. Il fut surpris de sa petite taille et ne put s'empêcher d'y déposer un baiser.

« Je suis là. » La rassura-t-il. Ému, il ne fit plus attention à son entourage. Ému, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme dans ses bras. Il caressa ses cheveux éparpillés, son front, ses joues. Il vit un fin sourire naitre sur ses lèvres, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour continuer.

« Galactica, ici Apollo, demande autorisation d'apponter. »

« Apollo, ici Galactica, autorisation, Mr. » La voix de Douala résonna dans le rapace, un soupir de soulagement se fit alors entendre.

« Laura, réveillez-vous, nous sommes arrivés. » L'informa Adama. Il n'obtint cependant qu'un gémissement. Il lui reprit la température. 40,3°C, la fièvre repartait.

« Galactica, prévenez le Dr Cottle que nous aurons besoin de ses services immédiatement. »

« Apollo, le Dr Cottle n'est pas disponible. Je répète: pas de médecin disponible. » Leur répondit la voix féminine alors qu'ils commençaient leur appontage.

« Aidez-moi. » Dit-il à Billy. Le jeune homme attrapa tant bien que mal la présidente par les épaules et permit à l'officier de se dégager. Il fit descendre tout l'équipage, les pressant autant qu'il pouvait. Quand l'appareil fut vide, il s'agenouilla devant la banquette, glissa une main sous les genoux de la belle rousse, une autre autour de ses épaules et l'emmena avec lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, cala son visage dans le cou de son chevalier. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait, les frissons parcourir sa peau. « Tenez bon Laura » Implora-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Dès qu'il mit un pied hors du cockpit, il sentit tous les yeux se braquer vers lui. Il savait que la vue de la présidente, légèrement vêtue, inconsciente et dans ses bras avait de quoi choquer, du moins déstabiliser. « Vous allez rester à me regarder ou vous allez m'aider? » Il sut immédiatement qu'il pouvait compter sur Kara et Billy. Il ordonna à l'une de vider l'une des salles de bain communes et de remplir une baignoire, à l'autre de le suivre. Entrainé, musclé, il n'eut aucun mal à porter la belle à travers les longs couloirs du Galactica. La sentant sombrer de plus en plus profondément, il mit un point d'honneur à parcourir les derniers mètres au pas de course.

« Laura! Laura! » La présidente entrouvrit les yeux à l'appel de son nom. « Laura, il va falloir tenir debout. Je vais vous aider, mais il va falloir rester debout. » Lui dit-il en posant avec précaution ses pieds au sol. Il la sentit fléchir mais elle se ressaisit vite. « Kara, l'eau est bien à 38°C? » Réponse positive. « Billy, déshabillez-là! » Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, trop surpris par la requête de son ainé. « Billy, dépêchez-vous! Déshabillez-là, on ne va pas tenir longtemps dans cette position. » Il la sentait s'affaisser de plus en plus, sa peau humide glissait entre ses doigts. Mais l'assistant n'osait toujours pas faire le moindre pas. « Déshabillez-là, c'est un ordre! »

Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de protester que Kara l'avait bousculé. D'une geste habile, elle fit glisser la jupe le long des jambes de la présidente. D'une main ferme, elle lui ôta son haut. Elle ne lui laissa que sa culotte, n'osant pas franchir cette étape. Le commandant, tout de même gêné, lui en fut reconnaissant. À deux, ils l'immergèrent dans le bain. Elle n'émit aucune résistance, bien au contraire, elle se laissait glisser dans l'eau. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de la tenir par les épaules pour lui éviter la noyade. Adama comprit que cette situation ne pouvait durer. Il retira à la hâte ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon et vint s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il plongea ses jambes dans l'eau, calant ainsi parfaitement la belle contre lui. Ainsi, il n'avait à faire aucun effort pour la retenir. Il se tourna vers ses deux camarades et, d'un signe de la tête, les remercia. Lorsque la porte se referma, les laissant seuls, il échappa un soupir de soulagement. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations, calmant son angoisse puis s'adossa au mur et attendit.

Un frisson parcourut son dos, il était gelé. Il ouvrit les yeux, comprenant qu'il s'était assoupi. Une angoisse primaire, animale le saisit. Laura. Il la saisit par les épaules, la tirant en arrière, vers lui, pour voir son visage. A sa plus grande surprise, il croisa deux iris bleu-verts, réactifs, rieurs. Il entendit l'eau bouger, il sentit le peu de chaleur s'éloigner de lui. Instinctivement, il se glissa dans la baignoire, vint combler l'espace entre la baignoire et le dos de la jolie rousse. Il ne pouvait la voir mais il savait qu'elle souriait, il commençait à bien la connaître. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand elle vint se blottir contre lui, laissant rouler sa tête sur son épaule musclée. Il admira sa pommette saillante, ses lèvres fines. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, croisant son regard malicieux. Il cessa de réfléchir et caressa ses bras, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, poussant ses cheveux de côté pour mieux la voir. Elle se laissait faire, mieux, elle l'encourageait. Il saisit un peu de liquide dans le creux de sa main et le déversa sur sa nuque. Il admira les gouttelettes rouler sur cette peau si fine, si douce. Il n'eut qu'à se courber pour effleurer de ses lèvres son épaule. Elle soupira d'aise, il continua, remontant jusqu'à l'orée de sa nuque. Elle tourna la tête, il se saisit de ses lèvres. Après un court baiser, elle glissa son index entre leurs deux bouches.

« Je suis malade. » Dit-elle simplement, reprenant sa position initiale.

« Vous semblez rétablie. » Répondit-il d'un ton taquin, embrassant le haut de son dos.

« Je ne le serai jamais. » Sa voix s'était étranglée, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Les bras masculins se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Un silence gêné s'installa, rompu par la toux de la présidente. « Vous voyez, je suis malade. » Rit-elle quand elle put reprendre son souffle.

« Alors nous le serons tous deux. » D'une main douce, il saisit son menton et la guida jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, douceur.

« Nous ne devrions pas. » Murmura-t-elle sans pour autant chercher à rompre ce délicieux contact.

« Je sais. » Il y mit plus de passion, l'enlaçant plus fort, s'enhardissant dans ses caresses.

Une nouvel accès de toux les sépara. Laura s'assit au milieu de la baignoire, essayant de calmer sa respiration. L'homme l'enlaça de nouveau, ne pouvant se passer du contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, silencieux, profitant seulement de ce corps à corps inespéré. Profitant de ce moment pour fendiller leur carapace, s'ouvrir, pour profiter de ce court moment de partage. De ce court moment où ils n'étaient pas seuls. L'eau devenait de plus en plus froide mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient rompre le charme de ce moment. Quelques frissons trahirent Laura. Willian se hissa hors de l'eau, se sécha sommairement puis noua la serviette autour de sa taille. Il en attrapa une sèche, la déplia, offrant ses bras à la présidente. Comme elle semblait hésiter, il détourna le regard. L'eau remua, il retint son souffle, ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur le bruit des gouttes, tombant tantôt dans la baignoire pleine, tantôt sur le carrelage. Elle était proche. Il referma les bras, elle était de nouveau contre lui. Il savoura ce contact avant de se détacher doucement d'elle.

Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce. Dehors l'attendaient son fils, Kara et Billy. Avant qu'il n'ait à ouvrir la bouche, une pile de vêtements lui fut tendue. Il la saisit avec grâce et revint sur ses pas. Il se sentit soudain nigaud et prit la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. La serviette nouée autour de la poitrine, elle s'échinait à retirer ses dessous trempés. Il se retint de rire en la voyant se tordre comme un ver. Elle lui lança une œillade mauvaise et il fit mine de prendre un air sérieux. Il lui tendit solennellement les habits de sports visiblement fournis par Starbucks. Elle s'en saisit et se dirigea vers une baignoire vide. De dos, par rapport à lui, elle les posa sur le rebord. Elle enfila le pantalon puis fit glisser la serviette jusqu'à sa taille, révélant son dos, sa taille fine. Elle commença à passer les manches du t-shirt et se retourna. Elle croisa le regard troublé du commandant et finit de s'habiller, le sourire aux lèvres.

D'un pas sur, elle avança jusqu'à lui. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle fit glisser ses lèvres de sa bouche à son oreille. « Merci, pour tout. » Murmura-t-elle, avant de s'échapper.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't leave me

Il marcha lentement vers la sortie, le cœur gros, l'œil humide. Était-ce la dernière fois qu'il la voyait? Il se souvint de cette nuit, de ses remords la dernière fois qu'il l'avait quittée. Il n'avait pu s'ôter de la tête l'image de son visage couvert de sueur, de sa toux, de sa faiblesse. Il avait craint de ne plus jamais la revoir et, cette idée même l'avait anéanti. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas être resté avec elle, de pas profiter de ce peu de temps qu'il lui restait, qu'il leur restait. Il savait qu'il ressentait plus que du respect, de l'amitié pour cette femme, il savait malheureusement aussi qu'il lui restait peu de temps pour agir.

Ravalant ses larmes, son anxiété, il fit demi-tour. À pas feutrés, il avança à travers ce qu'était devenu le bureau de la présidente pour pénétrer dans ses quartiers. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour se contenir. Devant lui, assise sur le bord de son lit, la Présidente Roslin était en train de se faire déshabiller. Il pouvait voir les larmes perler dans ses yeux mais ne savait si elles étaient dues à leur rencontre ou à la douleur.

« Bill, voyons, entrez, ne soyez pas timide. » Lui dit la belle rousse en lui adressant un sourire charmeur. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ainé, surpris de le voir là, et se dépêcha de tendre une blouse à sa patronne qui se trouvait en tenue légère. « Billy, voulez-vous nous laisser, s'il vous plait? » Son assistant protesta, ne voulant la laisser à demie-nue. « Je ne crois pas être la première femme que Mr Adama voit ainsi. » Sourit-elle. « Je crois même me souvenir avoir déjà était nue en sa compagnie. » Rit-elle doucement.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent quelque peu décontenancés. Le plus âgé des deux s'avança, ne quittant jamais le regard de la présidente, s'assurant que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle désirait. « Puis-je entrer? » Parvint-il à dire d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

Elle sourit de plus belle. « Vous me demandez mon approbation, maintenant? » Le taquina-t-elle. Elle le vit rougir et regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que déjà il entrait dans son jeu.

« Vous n'aviez pas l'air mécontente. »

« Je ne l'étais pas. » Confirma-t-elle, arborant un air de plus en plus malicieux. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme toujours présent et l'invita à quitter les lieux.

Une fois l'assistant parti, il prit place sur le lit, à ses côtés. Après quelques instants d'un silence pensant, il se décida à parler. « Que puis-je faire? »

Elle lui prit la main et la serra aussi fort qu'elle put. « Être là. Rester. » Elle n'essayait même plus de masquer sa détresse, son angoisse. Elle était épuisée, physiquement, moralement. Elle avait besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un de solide, elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Elle avait besoin de croire qu'elle ne serait pas seule le moment venu.

Il ne savait comment réagir face à cette fragilité si inhabituelle. Il pensa la prendre dans ses bras mais n'était pas sur que ce soit ce qu'elle voulait. Il croisa son regard, il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se touchent, bras contre bras, jambe contre jambe. Alors, il se tourna vers elle, pas trop vite, lui laissant anticiper chacun de ses mouvements. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et en profita pour caresser sa joue, l'attirer à lui. L'embrasser. Avec douceur et tendresse, il lui fit comprendre que désormais elle n'était plus seule. Quand il se recula, elle vint se nicher dans ses bras, visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Il caressa son dos, traçant de petits cercles, lui laissant le temps de se ressaisir.

« Pouvez-vous m'aider? » Demanda-t-elle timidement, après un petit moment. Il se leva et attendit les instructions. Elle était toujours en jupe et soutien-gorge, dans la même tenue que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il la vit défaire le zip de son tailleur, lui tendre une main. Il l'aida à se mettre sur pieds et le bout de tissu tomba immédiatement au sol. Il ne dit rien, notant seulement les changements qu'avait pu connaître son corps en si peu de temps. Elle était si mince, presque maigre. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et retira ses bas, ses chaussures. Il n'hésita pas à caresser ses longues jambes. Ces mêmes jambes qu'il ne pouvait quitter des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle portait une jupe. Il déposa un baiser sur l'un de ses genoux et se releva. Elle lui souriait toujours, rougissant légèrement. Avait-elle vu le trouble qu'elle faisait naitre en lui? Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et vint s'asseoir dans son dos. « Vous avez froid? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle était gelée mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête de la caresser, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il lui réservait. « Non. » affirma-t-elle.

Il saisit ses cheveux d'une main et les poussa par dessus l'une de ses épaules. De ses doigts, il redessina les traits fins de sa nuque, avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa longuement, parcourant chaque millimètre de cette peau si douce, se fiant à ses soupirs, revenant parfois en arrière, insistant longuement à l'orée de son cou. De ses mains, il caressait ses hanches, son ventre, son dos. Quand il la sentit prête, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et le fit glisser le long de ses bras. Il attrapa alors la blouse préparée par Billy et la lui tendit. Elle enfila les manches, il l'aida à passer la tête, à la faire descendre le long de son buste. Il revint devant elle et l'aida à se lever. La chemise de nuit ne lui arrivait qu'à mi-cuisse, laissant l'amiral rêveur. Il réussit tout de même à se concentrer et la guida jusqu'au lit. Il la regarda avec amusement se laisser choir contre une montagne d'oreiller et vint s'asseoir tout près d'elle.

Il commença par caresser son visage, puis par se pencher pour embrasser son front, l'arrête de son nez, puis... Puis ses lèvres. D'un baiser qu'il voulait tendre et chaste, la présidente le rendit passionné et torride. Il se perdit dans ces sensations nouvelles qu'elle lui offrait et ne remarqua qu'elle avait déboutonné sa veste que lorsqu'elle tomba au sol. Elle glissa alors ses mains fines sous son marcel, caressant son ventre, remontant le long de son corps, entrainant le tissu avec elle. Quand il se retrouva torse nu, il se recula légèrement. « Un regain d'énergie? » Rit-il.

« Mes mains ont toujours très bien fonctionné. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Elle se redressa sur un coude et vint à sa rencontre, scellant de nouveau leurs bouches. Cette fois-ci, elle se montra plus douce, effleurant ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, les suçotant, les mordillant, soupirant entre chaque mouvement. Elle se laissa complètement aller, ne pensant plus à rien, seulement au plaisir qu'il lui était donné de savourer. Un léger grognement de frustration se fit entendre alors que les lèvres de l'amiral quittaient celles de la présidente. Mécontentement vite oublié quand il entreprit d'embrasser le cou de la belle. Elle se montra elle aussi participative et défit la boucle de son pantalon.

Il se recula brusquement. « Que faites-vous? »

Se saisissant de ses lèvres. « Un Scrabble. » Elle le sentit se tendre. « Vous ne... » Elle n'osait plus le regarder.

« Bien-sur que si! » Il l'embrassa. Croisant son regard, il prit à cœur de la rassurer. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aviez rien perdu de votre charme. Bien au contraire. »

« Mais... » Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du sien, blessée, déçue, quelque par humiliée de s'être autant dévoilée à lui.

« Vous êtes malade. »

Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et se sentit immédiatement rassurée. Elle prit de nouveau ses lèvres d'assaut, voulant chasser ses doutes. « Raison de plus. »

« Je risquerais de vous faire mal. »

« Ça ne me tuera pas. » Ces derniers mots refroidirent l'ambiance. Elle se mordit quelques instants les lèvres, cherchant à réparer sa bêtise avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. « Je veux juste ... »

« Je sais. » La coupa-t-il. Il se releva, se tourna. Le cœur de la présidente manqua s'arrêter mais repartit de plus belle quand elle vit le pantalon de l'amiral rejoindre le sol. « Vous me faites un peu de place? »

Elle se déplaça difficilement dans le lit, lui permettant tout de même de venir la rejoindre. Il se tourna sur le côté, lui faisant face et recommença à l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses lèvres fines. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva rapidement au dessus d'elle. Il avait alors tout loisir pour la caresser, l'embrasser. L'aimer.

Il la sentit rire contre ses lèvres. « Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas... » S'amusa-t-elle en passant une main entre leur deux corps.

Il chassa sa main et appuya un peu plus son bassin contre le sien, lui faisant comprendre à quel point il la désirait. « Que puis-je dire pour ma défense, Mme la présidente? » il prit appui sur un coude, caressant son visage de l'autre. « Vous êtes une très, très belle femme. Une femme merveilleuse, pleine de vie, d'humour, d'humanité... »

Elle détourna le regard, émue. Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de chasser les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder ses joues. Quand elle lui refit face, elle caressa avec tendresse sa joue. « Merci. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle rassembla son courage et fixa son regard au sien. « Je... enfin.. Vous... »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chut... Je sais. » Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de rouler sur le côté, l'entrainant avec lui.

La tête sur son épaule, elle caressait son torse. Plusieurs fois elle passa ses doigts fins sur la peau fine de sa cicatrice. Il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête mais ne la brusqua pas. « Qu'avez-vous ressenti quand... »

« Quand je me suis fait tiré dessus? » Il savait où elle voulait en venir. Il la sentit hocher la tête et continua. « Ça a été très vite. Je me souviens de la douleur quand la balle m'a percuté puis des flashs. »

« Des flashs? » Répéta-t-elle.

« J'ai vu... J'ai vu comme des images défiler devant moi. » Il la sentit bouger dans ses bras, tourner la tête avant de mieux le voir. « J'ai vu mes fils, bébés d'abord, puis un peu plus grand. J'ai revu mon ex-femme, l'enterrement de Zach. Plusieurs choses... » Il se tut un instant, ne sachant s'il devait continuer. « Je vous ai vue. » Elle se redressa afin de mieux l'observer. « Je vous ai vue arriver sur le Galactica, le jour de l'attaque. Et... Et j'ai senti l'odeur de vos cheveux, je me suis revu danser avec vous. C'était... intense. »

Elle ne pouvait plus cacher ses émotions. « Vous m'avez vue? Moi? »

« Oui, vous. » Il resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules. « Dès que je vous ai vue, j'ai su que vous alliez changer ma vie. Je n'avais pas tord. » Il savait à quel point il lui était difficile d'entendre ce genre de choses dans son état. Il remonta légèrement sa chemise de nuit et caressa son abdomen. Quand il sentit la fine cicatrice sous ses doigts, il lui demanda. « Et vous, que vous est-il arrivé? » Elle s'effondra en larmes. Il ne savait si c'était ce qu'il avait dit précédemment, ou si c'était des souvenirs enfouis mais il la serra fort contre lui, voulant la rassurer, l'apaiser. Les sanglots s'estompèrent rapidement et l'épuisement reprit le dessus. La présidente s'était endormie. Il étira son bras tant qu'il put, ne voulant pas réveiller la belle. « Galactica, ici le commandant Adama, passez-moi le colonel Tigh... »

Une douleur intense à l'épaule et l'odeur du café tirèrent l'amiral Adama de son sommeil. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il n'était pas dans son lit, il n'était pas dans ses quartiers. L'odeur, ce corps chaud contre le sien. La mémoire lui revint. Il caressa les longs cheveux de la femme endormie dans ses bras, embrassa le sommet de son crane. Il se sentait étrangement bien, reposé malgré les courbatures.

« Mr Adama, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. » Il leva légèrement la tête et vit Billy à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Laura s'éveillait. Elle remua légèrement avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, sur l'épaule. Se relevant sur un coude, elle lui sourit avec tendresse. « Bonjour, vous. » Quelques baisers plus tard, elle se rallongeait.

« Vous avez bien dormi? » Demanda son compagnon de lit.

« Merveilleusement bien. » Elle remua légèrement pour lui faire face. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez fait, amiral, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 50ans. » Ils échangèrent quelques rires et de nouveau quelques baisers. La rousse se trouva rapidement à califourchon sur son officier.

« Méfiez-vous Laura, il risquerait de vous arriver des choses. » Entre caresses et baisers, il en avait oublié jusqu'à la présence de Billy. D'un mouvement vif, il la fit rouler et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Il en profita pour appuyer son pubis contre le sien, faisant sortir de sa gorge une longue plainte rauque.

Il sentit ses petites mains glisser dans son caleçon, caresser ses fesses, avancer de plus en plus vers l'avant. « Pas de blague, Amiral. » Taquina-t-elle alors qu'il fondait sur ses lèvres.

« Hum ... » Le couple se sépara brusquement, dans un sursaut. « Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais, Mme la Présidente, il est 7h30. Vous avez rendez-vous avec le vice-président Baltar à 8h pour planifier votre succession puis, à 10h, avec le Corum des douzes. » Il s'était approché de la couchette et remarqua à ce moment l'intense proximité de ses supérieurs. Gêné, il se tourna. « Mme, Mr, le déjeuner est servi. Avez-vous besoin de moi? »

« Merci Billy. » Elle était heureuse, enfin, aimée à sa juste valeur. Le sourire aux lèvres, il quitta la suite. Du couloir étant, il pouvait percevoir les rires du couple. « Qu'allons-vous faire? » Demanda Laura, entre deux éclats de rire.

« Déjeuner. »

Après l'avoir aidé à se doucher, à s'habiller, il la fit asseoir dans un des moelleux fauteuils de son bureau. Adossée au mur, les jambes sur le fauteuil voisin, les pieds sur les cuisses de l'amiral, ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Dans le silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. L'interlude avait été de courte durée, la réalité les rattrapait. Il allait falloir repartir travailler. Il allait falloir se battre, toujours se battre, contre les cylons, contre le cancer.

Deux coups à la porte et le jeune assistant entra. Il sourit face à la complicité du couple. L'amiral lui fit un signe de tête et se leva. Il se pencha sur Laura, l'embrassa et commença à quitter les lieux.

« Amiral. » Il se retourna. Elle était debout, mal assurée sur ses deux pieds mais debout. Il revint vers elle juste à temps pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras. « Bill, je... » Les mots en soi n'étaient pas si dur à prononcer, ce qu'ils entrainaient était plus difficile à gérer. Elle savait son comportement égoïste. Elle était à l'orée de la mort et s'engageait dans une relation sentimentale. Elle allait mourir, le laisser seul. Elle ne pouvait dire ces trois petits mots, elle avait trop peur qu'il n'en souffre par la suite. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. « Merci. » Elle ne pouvait dire que cela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Terrified**

« Gaïus... Gaïus... » La voix sensuelle de la belle blonde se fit entendre. Il la sentit s'approcher de lui alors qu'elle l'appelait de plus en plus fort, qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus de son oreille. Il était tous les jours un peu plus surpris par le réalisme de ses hallucinations. Il arrivait à ressentir son souffle chaud sur son cou. Il finit par lui adressé un regard, curieux, intrigué.

« Que veux-tu? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix irrité, ne quittant pas son poste d'observation.

« Partager ta joie! » Répondit-elle avec le sourire tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il la repoussa fermement, la regarda avec dédain. « Tu devrais être le plus heureux des hommes! »

« Elle est en train de mourir. »

« Justement... Regarde la vie quitter son corps, le pouvoir devenir tient. » Dit-elle en l'enlaçant. « N'est-ce-pas grisant? »

« Cette femme est en train de mourir! » S'indigna-t-il.

« Que veux-tu y faire, Gaïus, c'est la nature humaine. Vous mourez, d'autres prennent votre place. C'est ainsi, tu ne peux rien y changer. »

Il ne décolla pas les yeux du couple, cet homme assis près de sa femme, discutant avec elle, tenant sa main. Il enviait leur complicité, leur intimité. « Peut-être que si... »

« En trois lettres, paradis perdu. »

« Eden » Répondit la malade d'une voix rocailleuse.

« En 3 lettres, Lau.. Mme la Présidente. »

« En 3 lettres, vous êtes sur? » Elle essaya de se relever sur un coude pour avoir accès au journal mais n'y parvint pas. L'homme vint s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit, mettant la grille à sa portée. Elle regarda attentivement le jeu déjà bien entamé. « E-D-E-N, Eden, regardez, c'est en 4 lettres. Et après on dit que c'est moi la malade... » S'amusa-t-elle, avant qu'une quinte de toux ne la rattrape. Une main se glissa dans son dos, l'aidant à s'assoir. Elle prit quelques instants pour retrouver son souffle avant de se laisser glisser dans les oreillers.

« Ça va aller? » Elle pouvait sentir l'angoisse dans sa voix et cela la terrifiait. Elle hocha doucement de la tête, que pouvait-elle bien lui répondre d'autre? Qu'elle était morte de peur? Qu'elle mourrait très certainement étouffée et que cette pensée le terrorisait? Qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et ne supportait pas l'idée de pouvoir être séparé de lui? Non, elle ne pouvait lui dire cela, ça lui aurait fait trop de mal. « Peut-être devrais-je vous laisser. » La solitude. Au final, c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Mais il était un homme occupé, il avait des responsabilités. Il avait déjà délégué beaucoup, trop peut-être au colonel Tigh. Elle ne pouvait pas paralyser l'ensemble du Galactica, de la flotte simplement parce qu'elle mourrait. Simplement. Parce qu'elle mourrait. Ces mots résonnèrent dans ses oreilles et les larmes retrouvèrent le chemin de ses joues. « Shhh... » Se contenta-t-il de dire en s'affaissant sur le lit, la prenant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un très long moment enlacés, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à rompre ce contact, ce lien.

« Mme la Présidente, je dois vous faire une injection. » Prévint le Dr Cottle, les obligeant ainsi à se séparer.

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se regarder dans les yeux, à supporter cette tension. « On se voit demain, Mme. » C'était un fait, pas une question. Il se leva et quitta les lieux, sans se retourner.

Pour chaque personne présente dans l'infirmerie, de la femme de ménage au Dr Cottle, de l'infirmière au Dr Baltar tous avaient compris la réelle nature de la relation entre les deux dirigeants de la flotte coloniale. « Vous savez que vous risquez de ne plus jamais le revoir. » La prévint le médecin. Il regarda avec respect la femme de pouvoir ravaler ses larmes et lui répondre par l'affirmative. Il n'insista pas plus et planta la seringue de scopolamine dans la tubulure de sa perfusion. « Je dois vous prévenir, Mme, ce produit va vous apporter un certain confort sur le point de vue respiratoire... »

« Mais... » Son esprit était toujours aussi vif.

« Mais tout confort a un prix. » Elle avait déjà refusé d'être sédatée, de recevoir de la morphine même si sa douleur était continue et d'après ce qu'il constatait très intense. A sa plus grande surprise, elle ne dit rien. Il la regarda s'enfoncer dans les oreillers, remonter la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Il avait du mal à savoir si elle voulait dormir ou si elle avait renoncé, tout simplement.

« Regarde tous ces gens venir à son chevet. »

« C'est la présidente, Gaïus, ils veulent faire bonne figure. » Elle l'enlaça. « Ceux ne sont que des politiciens, des tacticiens. »

« Tais-toi! » S'emporta-t-il. « Tu crois vraiment que l'Amiral vient là pour faire bonne figure? Son fils? Kara. »

« C'est Kara, maintenant? » S'agaça-t-elle.

« Ne commence pas. Ce n'est pas le débat. »

« Quel est le débat alors? » Demanda-t-elle tout en déposant une multitude de baisers dans son cou.

« Elle est aimée. Les gens la respectent. » Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, signe d'une intense réflexion.

« Ils te respecteront aussi, Gaïus, ils n'auront pas d'autre choix. Tu seras bientôt le nouveau président. »

« Tu te trompes, ils ont le choix. Ils l'ont déjà fait. Ne crois-tu pas qu'ils devraient tous être à ma botte, à rechercher mes faveurs? Non, ils sont tous avec elle, à lui tenir la main. Même Tom Zarek est venu lui rendre visite! » Il recommençait à faire les cents pas dans la pièce attenant la chambre de la Présidente.

« Calme-toi Gaïus, quelqu'un pourrait te voir. » Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de bouger. Il se laissa faire quelques instants avant de se dégager brutalement de son emprise et de quitter les lieux.

« Comment va-t-elle? » Demanda Adama à Billy qui n'avait quitté le chevet de la mourante.

« Elle s'est endormie peu de temps après votre départ et ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. » Dit-il avec toute la diplomatie qui le caractérisait. « Le Dr Cottle a interdit les visites mais je pense que pour vous... » La main de l'amiral s'était abattu sur son épaule, ne le laissant pas terminer, le remerciant implicitement. L'officier tira une chaise jusqu'à la tête du lit. Il s'assit une première fois mais se releva aussitôt. Un coup d'œil circulaire, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls et il se penchait au dessus du corps inerte, effleurant ses lèvres.

« Bill? » Un gémissement à peine audible. Il caressa son visage, ses cheveux se voulant apaisant, rassurant. Elle râlait plus qu'elle ne respirait mais parvint à se faire comprendre. « Je vous attendais. »

« Pourquoi? » Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour croiser son regard. Elle les referma rapidement et soupira. « Puis-je... » Nouveau soupir. « Voulez-vous... »

Il unit ses lèvres aux siennes, tendrement. « Vous embrassez? Avec grand plaisir, Mme. » Elle lui adressa un sourire faible, fatiguée, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Je vous aime. » Murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir. Il la regarda, bouleversé. Il n'osait parler, bouger, respirer.

« Amiral, j'ai peur que ce ne soit la fin. » Intervint le médecin, cigarette à la bouche. « Dites-lui ce que vous avez à lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Non! » il ne se contrôlait plus. Toutes ces années de self control, où cela l'avait-il mené? Il avait perdu sa première femme. Il ne pouvait refaire la même erreur. « Non! Laura, Non! Vous ne pouvez pas! Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous battre! Pas maintenant, pas avant d'avoir trouver la Terre! Je vous en prie... » Son cri, entremêlé de sanglots surprit le médecin.

« Adama, ne faites pas ça. Laissez la partir. » Essaya de le retenir le praticien.

Le malheureux n'était pas de poids face à cet officier entrainé. Le médecin se fit bousculer, le militaire se jeta sur la femme inconsciente. « Laura, je vous.. je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas. Laura, je... Je t'aime, Laura. » Sanglota-t-il sur sa poitrine. Il sentit plusieurs paires de mains le soulever, l'extraire de sa bien-aimée. Il n'opposa plus aucune résistance, il n'en avait plus la force.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? » Demanda Baltar en entrant dans l'infirmerie, accompagné de Sharon.

« Rien qui ne vous regarde. » Répondit sèchement le médecin.

« Adama est devenu dingue. » Rit la blonde. Elle croisa le regard de son amant et sut qu'elle devait continuer. « Il s'est jeté sur Roslin. Il l'a supplié de ne pas mourir, pauvre fou qu'il est. Comme si ses paroles allaient la ressusciter. »

« Peut-être bien que oui... »

« Gaïus ne fais pas! » Tempêta la blonde alors que le scientifique plantait l'aiguille dans le ventre de Sharon. « Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Gaïus. Tu ne mérites pas ta destinée, tu ne mérites pas mon amour. » Elle le bouscula. « Tu as tellement peur d'être rejeté que tu es prêt à sauver Roslin pour éviter ce moment de vérité. Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin, Gaïus. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras président. Tu dois être président. »

Il transporta avec précaution la seringue jusqu'à la présidente. Il regarda son visage apaisé. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Elle n'était pas très belle mais avait une aura. Elle imposait le respect, l'autorité. Il se demanda ce qu'il inspirait au gens, quel leader il ferait. Il hésitait. Il commença à retirer l'aiguille, à vouloir la mettre de côté. Deux petits triangles d'or. Il s'approcha, ouvrit la main de la présidente. Deux insignes, le blason des commandants de la flotte coloniale. Son cœur se serra. Il poussa les draps, à la recherche de la tubulure. Sur sa poitrine, sous sa main, reposées quelques photos. Il les prit avec précaution. Billy, deux jeunes femmes entourant la mourante et une autre, plus intime, montrant les deux dirigeants dansant ensemble. Les yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, sourires complices. Il releva les yeux, croisant le regard bleu du commandant. Il n'hésita plus, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

La douleur, le choc, elle vacilla. Une main sur le mur, elle se rattrapa de justesse. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi maintenant? Elle caressa une dernière fois son visage, ses cheveux. Il était si jeune, si beau. Si aimable, tellement attentionnée. Les larmes affluèrent. Elle ne le reverrait plus, plus jamais. Lui, son assistant, son ami, son confident. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, se remémorant leur première rencontre. C'était il y a longtemps déjà. Elle plissa les sourcils, deux ans et demi, pour ne pas dire trois. Il était venu se présenter à sa secrétaire, à la recherche d'un stage. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, il ne savait pas que c'était elle assise derrière ce bureau et non sa secrétaire. Il était si poli. Il lui avait de suite plu, un sentiment qu'elle ne savait expliquer, un instinct. Et elle l'avais pris sous son aile. Que sa gentille allait lui manquer! Son sourire le matin, ses blagues, toujours naïves, jamais très drôle. Une autre pensée lui vint: elle, sur ce qu'elle croyait être son lit de mort, Billy lui tenant la main. Sa présence si précieuse, si rassurante. Il était, depuis l'attaque, l'unique constante dans sa vie, la seule présence familière, la seule personne qu'elle s'était autorisée à aimer. Une angoisse primitive l'assaillit, un sentiment de vide, de solitude. Sa gorge se noua un peu plus. Elle se leva, hésitante et entreprit de quitter ce lieu sinistre.

Deux bras puissants la cueillirent, elle ne se débattit pas. Elle se laissa cajoler, le besoin de contact humain trop intense pour se refuser cette maigre consolation. Il caressait son dos, murmurait des « ça va aller », des « je suis là ». Tout devint clair. Il était là, lui, et non Billy. Il était là, lui, et c'était de sa faute si ce jeune homme qu'elle aimait tant avait perdu la vie. Il avait voulu duper l'ennemie, gagner quel qu'en soit le prix. Elle se dégagea de son emprise. « Vous l'avez tué! » Dit-elle, rageuse.

« Laura... » Il essaya de la serrer contre lui mais elle débattait.

« Vous l'avez tué! Vous avez tué Billy! » Accusa-t-elle de nouveau, assenant des coups de poings sur sa poitrine.

Il connaissait cette douleur. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'il fallait attendre, ce qu'il fit. La voir souffrir était bien plus douloureux que ses coups.

« Et vous ne dites rien! » l'intensité de ses assauts redoubla. « Vous ne dites rien parce que vous savez que j'ai raison! Vous l'avez tué, comme ce c***** de chauffard a tué mon père et mes sœurs, comme les cylons ont tué mes filles. » Sa voix s'était étranglée, les coups cessèrent. Elle s'effondra en larmes, sanglotant, tremblant. Ses jambes lâchèrent prises et elle s'effondra au sol. Il la retint, lui évitant une chute trop brusque l'accompagnant dans son mouvement.

Adossés à la porte, dans ses bras, elle laissa la peur, la colère, le désarroi prendre le dessus. Elle n'était pas du genre à laisser ses émotions l'emporter, encore moins en public mais c'était trop, elle devait lâcher prise. Petit à petit, à force de caresses et de mots rassurants, elle parvint à se calmer. La tempête était passée, la laissant dévastée. Les émotions à fleur de peau, elle ne put retenir un « Elles me manquent tellement. » Il la serra d'avantage contre lui.

« Vos filles? » Demanda-t-il après un petit moment, ne voulant pas la laisser se renfermer.

Elle releva la tête vers lui. « Je ne vous ai jamais parlé d'elles... »

Il caressa sa joue, embrassa son front. « Pas encore. »

Elle sourit malgré elle. « Elles étaient tellement belles, tellement intelligentes... » Elle se tut un instant. « Je ne vous ai pas dit, elles étaient jumelles. Isis et Cléo. »

« Je sais. »

Elle le regarda, intriguée mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. « J'étais tellement jeune...Enfin, pas tant que ça... » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de continuer. Elle lui parla de sa grossesse, de sa difficulté à élever ses enfants tout en travaillant, de ses regrets. Elle lui raconta pourquoi elle n'avait jamais fait entrer leur père dans leur vie, le jugement, le regard des autres si difficile à assumer. Elle sanglota de nouveau en lui révélant qu'Isis était enceinte au moment du drame.

« Elles sont mortes pendant l'attaque? » Voulut-il s'assurer. Elle mettait tellement de distance dans ses paroles qu'il lui semblait que les faits remontaient à plusieurs années déjà.

Elle hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide. « Vous savez ce qu'il y a de plus terrible, c'est que non seulement mortes mais, en plus, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elles. » Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la main. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni l'idée de prendre un album photo, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. » Elle sourit tristement. « Si j'avais pu, ceux sont elles que j'aurais pris avec moi. » Il caressa son dos, l'incitant à continuer. « Je n'ai plus que ça. » Dit-elle en désignant son jonc. « Elles me l'ont offert pour mes 50 ans et, depuis, je l'ai jamais enlevé. » Elle caressa du bout des doigts le bracelet d'argent, le faisant tourner autour de son poignet.

« C'est déjà beaucoup. » Dit doucement l'amiral, joignant sa main à la sienne sur le bijou. « Je sais que c'est stupide à dire mais elles seront toujours auprès de vous. »

« Ce n'est pas stupide. » Elle fixa son regard au sien. « En fait, c'est exactement ce que je pense. » Elle baissa les yeux. « Vous pensez beaucoup à Zach? » Osa-t-elle.

Il soupira. « Souvent, oui. Je ne vous dirais pas que vous les oublierais parce que c'est faux. Elles font parties de vous, tout comme la peine de les avoir perdus. La douleur s'apaisera, un peu, avec le temps. »

Elle remua, venant se nicher d'avantage dans ses bras. Quand elle fut calée, elle leva ses grands yeux tristes et lui demanda: « Vous vous souvenez de lui? Je veux dire, quand vous fermez les yeux, les traits de son visage... »

« Venez. » La coupa-t-il. Il s'extirpa de son emprise, se leva et l'entraina avec lui.

« Oh bons Dieux! » S'écria-t-elle en portant une main à sa bouche alors que les larmes dévalées ses joues. « Je... Je croyais l'avoir perdue. » Sanglota-t-elle. Elle regarda la photographie, la serra contre son cœur avant de la remettre à portée d'yeux. Glissant son index sur le bout de papier, elle sourit avant de lever la tête vers l'homme à ses côtés, et de lui sauter au cou. « Merci, Bill, merci de tout mon coeur. » Elle l'embrassa, plusieurs fois, sur la joue, les lèvres, le cou. Elle se recula, soudain. « Pourquoi avoir attendu avant de me la rendre? » Demanda-t-elle, sérieuse.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. » Bafouilla-t-il, soudain intimidé. « J'attendais le moment idéal, je suppose. »

Elle lui sourit. « Merci. »

Elle ne sut pas exactement comment les événements s'enchainèrent mais elle finit par se retrouver dans la couche de l'amiral, vêtue uniquement de ses dessous et des débardeurs de l'homme. Allongés face à face, elle l'écoutait lui parler de son fils, des circonstances de sa mort. Puis ce fut son tour, elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec Billy, son travail au ministère.

« Vous étiez amants, n'est ce pas? » Demanda-t-il soudain, quelque peu hors de propos.

« Qui ça? Billy et moi? » S'offusqua-t-elle.

« Non, le président Adar et vous. »

Elle scruta son regard, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire, de ce qu'il voulait savoir, du pourquoi. Elle n'y trouva cependant que de la bienveillance. « Oui. »

Il l'enlaça un peu plus contre lui. « Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, Laura, c'est pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais mariée, pourquoi vous avez perdu votre temps avec lui. Vous êtes une très belle femme, intelligente, drôle... »

Elle posa un doigts sur ses lèvres. « Aimer, ce n'est jamais perdre son temps. Alors ne me jugez pas, ne jugez pas ma relation avec Richard, s'il vous plait. »

Choqué, il murmura: « Vous l'aimiez? »

« Oui, je l'aimais. Je n'aurais pas passé les vingts dernières années de ma vie avec lui, sinon... »

« Vingt ans? »

« Oui, vingt ans, plus ou moins. C'est au delà de ce que vous imaginiez, n'est ce pas? » Sourit-elle face à sa stupeur.

« En effet. Je pensais... » Il réfléchit aux propos qu'il allait utilisé.

« Que ce n'était que du sexe? Sur la fin, ce n'était plus que cela, en effet. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Racontez-moi. » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Je ne suis pas sure... » D'un geste, elle désigna leur intense proximité, le lit sur lequel ils étaient allongés.

« Je veux savoir, je veux apprendre à vous connaître. » Face à sa moue dubitative, il ajouta. « Vous, vous connaissez déjà tout de mon passé amoureux. »

Elle grimaça, vaincue. « Richard... Je l'ai rencontré à une soirée chez ma sœur. Il n'était encore que simple professeur, comme moi mais la politique l'intéressait déjà beaucoup. Il faisait parti du conseil municipal et était pressenti pour le poste de maire. Et il était jeune et séduisant. Il m'a de suite beaucoup plu: son humour, son charisme, son ambition non refoulée. Nous nous sommes vus quelques fois. Puis... Puis je suis tombée enceinte... Nos chemins se sont séparés... Quelques temps plus tard, je l'ai revu, un petit peu par hasard et il m'a proposé de participer à sa campagne en échange d'un siège au conseil municipal. J'ai beaucoup hésité compte tenu de... de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Puis, mon père et mes sœurs... » Sa voix se brisa, elle ferma les yeux, respira profondément. « J'ai... J'ai accepté sa proposition. Nous sommes vite redevenus amants, et même plus. Il était vraiment très présent avec mes filles aussi bien qu'avec moi. Il est devenu maire, j'étais sur le point de devenir sa femme. Quand je suis tombée enceinte, nous étions fou de joie. » Elle sanglota doucement, se forçant à continuer. « J'avais toujours regretté d'avoir vécu ma première grossesse seule et, là, j'étais comblée. Il était très protecteur, exaucé le moindre de mes désirs, passait des heures à caresser mon ventre rond. » Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. « Ces quelques mois furent les plus beaux, les plus intenses de ma vie. » Elle se renfrogna. « J'étais enceinte de presque 7 mois quand ma mère m'a annoncé son cancer. La même semaine, je perdais le bébé. »

« Oh bons Dieux, Laura, je suis désolé. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle resta un long moment blotti contre sa poitrine, pleurant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il osa demander : « Et après? »

« Et après... » Elle semblait réfléchir. « Je me suis occupée de ma mère, de mes filles... » Elle secoua la tête. « Il m'a quitté, j'ai quitté la politique. Nous ne sommes plus vu pendant quelques temps, quelques années. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis cassée la figure dans les escaliers. J'ai perdu connaissance, mes filles étaient encore jeunes. L'hôpital a appelé Richard, j'avais une photo de lui et son numéro dans mon portefeuille. Et il est venu. Il venait de se marier, d'avoir un enfant... » Ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Il la regarda, bouleversé. Tant de pertes dans sa vie, tant de douleurs. Sa réserve, sa froideur, sa peur phobique d'aimer et de s'attacher, tout devenait si clair. Il avait toujours su qu'elle essayait de cacher un passé douloureux, qu'il venait la hanter à la moindre occasion. Il voyait bien le regard qu'elle posait sur les enfants. Il avait longtemps pensé que cela avait un rapport avec son métier, la nostalgie de l'enseignement mais, au fond, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Tout comme cette distance qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir. Il se tourna vers elle, il avait tant de choses à dire qu'il ne savait par où commencer. Elle dormait, tournée sur le côté, le visage enfin détendu. Appuyé sur un coude, il l'admira quelques instants. Ses joues étaient encore humides des larmes qu'elle avait versées, il se rallongea, modelant son corps à celui de la rousse et laissa le sommeil le gagner.


End file.
